crème brûlée
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Royai: one shot, LEMON Roy y Riza por fin tienen un día para salir ellos dos solos, deciden ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante francés, aunque después, el alcohol hace el resto.


**crème brûlée**

Roy se ajustó la camisa y se miró en el espejo, se veía raro sin el uniforme, pero la ocasión lo requería. Tras mirarse largo rato, el alquimista de fuego decidió que estaba listo para salir, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera a estar listo para lo que se le venía encima.

Hacía buen tiempo, por lo que se quitó la americana y se la colgó del brazo, sabiendo que Riza se enfadaría con él como se le ocurriese arrugarla. Caminó a buen ritmo hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, una vez allí, miró el reloj de su muñeca, había llegado demasiado pronto.

Esperó nervioso y, cuando la vio llegar, se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta. Riza caminaba despacio, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre unos altísimos tacones que estilizaban aún más su figura. Según se iba acercando el coronel se iba quedando sin respiración, nunca había visto a la teniente tan espectacular.

Riza llevaba unos pantalones tan cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus firmes muslos y un top minúsculo de color blanco. En el cuello llevaba un hermoso collar de oro blanco y su melena caía despeinada por su espalda. Roy estaba seguro de que había pasado mucho tiempo delante del espejo logrando ese look.

-Buenas tardes, capitán. –Saludó ella alegremente.

-Riza, cuando estamos fuera del cuartel sabes que puedes llamarme Roy.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo que pasa es que no me acostumbro. –Ella se sonrojó un poco y Roy sonrió.

-¿Dónde te apetece ir a cenar? –Le preguntó él entonces.

-No lo sé…quizá a un restaurante francés, me han hablado de uno nuevo…

Roy aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado, sabía de qué restaurante estaba hablando, es más, estaba seguro de qué iba a pedirle ir a ese restaurante pues conocía la debilidad de Riza por la comida francesa.

Antes de ir a cenar decidieron dar un paseo por el parque, que en esa época del año estaba precioso. Iban uno al lado del otro, sus manos se rozaban, pero no se atrevían a agarrarse. Su conversación era trivial, tampoco se atrevían a adentrarse en temas más serios.

El restaurante estaba en el centro de la ciudad y era idéntico a los pintorescos restaurantes franceses, con sus mesas de forja, sus manteles de cuadros y sus flores en jarrones de cristal, solo faltaba la Torre Eiffel de fondo pero, en cambio, tenían el susurro del mar.

La cena fue muy agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de un día de descanso, pero hacía más tiempo aún que no tenían tiempo para estar los dos juntos.

Llegó la hora del postre, crème brûlée, y con él, desaparecieron las tensiones que había entre ellos.

-Capitán…la nariz. –Le dijo Riza a Roy mientras se señalaba la nariz. El capitán se acercó la servilleta a la nariz, esparciéndose más la crema. Riza rompió a reír, tapándose la boca con la mano. Al final ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le limpió la nariz al capitán.

-Gracias, Riza. –Roy puso mayor énfasis en decir el nombre de su teniente, para remarcar que él la llamaba por su nombre. Ella sonrió mientras se metía una cucharada de crema en la boca.

Cuando acabaron de cenar bajaron a la playa. Riza se deshizo de los incómodos zapatos y hundió sus pequeños pies en la arena, Roy parecía un poco más reacio a ensuciarse los zapatos, pero cuando vio a Riza mirándole, con sus hermosos ojos clavados en él, olvidó sus reparos y también se quitó los zapatos.

Caminaron en silencio por la playa, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino que era un silencio necesario. Amparados por la oscuridad de la noche, que no tenía luna, sus manos por fin se cruzaron. La mano de Roy estaba cálida y era suave, y Riza deslizó sus largos dedos entre los suyos, apretándolos como solo una mujer sabe.

Al final decidieron salir a tomar una última copa, pero sus pasos, no sé si de manera consciente o inconsciente, les llevaron a casa del coronel, que se decidió a invitar a Riza a pasar. La teniente, mucho más lanzada, aceptó la invitación sin dudar.

La noche había comenzado a refrescar, y por eso Roy le había prestado a Riza su chaqueta, de la que se deshizo elegantemente al entrar en la casa del coronel.

Aquel lugar era pequeño, pero agradable y acogedor, una agradable sensación recorrió a Riza.

-¿Qué prefieres beber? Tengo ron, whiskey, vodka y…sí, tengo ginebra.

-Un gin-tonic por favor. –Pidió ella mientras pasaba al salón y lo observaba todo atentamente, allí no había nada fuera de lugar.

El alquimista de fuego apareció poco después con una bandeja en la que había dos copas y un bol de frutos secos. Con cuidado, depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita de cristal que había frente al sofá, Riza se sentó y probó su bebida.

-No te lo bebas muy rápido, o mañana no podrás ir a trabajar. –Bromeó el capitán, Riza comenzó a reír y casi se atraganta. –Tampoco te atragantes, que si no, ¿quién me va ayudar a hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer?

-Será porque no hay gente en el cuartel que pueda hacer mi trabajo. –Contestó ella.

-Sí, si por gente no será, pero nadie lo haría tan bien como tú. –Roy se había acercado más a Riza, que no se había movido del sitio.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando y bebiendo, hasta que el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto en ellos y comenzaron a hablar de temas más íntimos.

-Riza yo…tengo algo que confesarte. –Dijo de golpe Roy Mustang. –Pero no me atrevo. –Su voz temblaba, no podía soportar la mirada de Riza clavada en él, aquello le ponía nervioso.

Roy se sentía estúpido. Había combatido en una de las peores guerras del mundo, había visto la muerte y la desolación, él mismo había sido muerte y desolación y, sin embargo, era incapaz de decirle a una mujer que la quería.

Riza tragó saliva, a pesar de que Roy no se atrevía a decirle nada, ella sabía que era lo que pasaba, por eso, y quizá impulsada por el alcohol, se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Al principio, Mustang se sintió cohibido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero después se dejó llevar, fundiéndose con Riza. Nunca antes había sentido un fuego así. Las manos de la chica se enredaron en el pelo de él, que la agarró de la cintura suavemente, atrayéndole más hacia él, deslizando sus manos por la espalda semidesnuda de ella, rozando su rostro, acariciando su pelo y, por último, rozando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La ropa comenzó a sobrar, y se deshicieron de ella con ansia, con urgencia, abandonándola por toda la casa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Roy, a Riza solo le quedaban los shorts, que se negaba a quitarse.

-No tengas vergüenza. –Le susurró él al oído mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el botón. Al final ella cedió y él se pudo deshacer de la prenda. Luego la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, en donde comenzó a besar los dedos de los pies de Riza, que no podía evitar reír. Después él comenzó a besar sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus muslos.

Mientras los besaba y acariciaba, la respiración de Riza comenzó a agitarse. Roy continuó, hasta que ni él mismo pudo aguantarlo más y se deshizo de las braguitas de Riza, penetrándola después con fuerza.

Riza cruzó sus piernas en la cintura de Roy y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras gemía. El coronel comenzó a dar más velocidad a sus movimientos y Riza se creyó morir de placer cuando él acabó.

-Roy…-Fue lo único capaz de susurrar cuando él se apartó.

El coronel sonrió y se dejó caer a su lado, ella se acurrucó a su lado, sintiendo como, poco a poco, la piel del alquimista de fuego, recuperaba su temperatura normal.

Él la rodeó con un brazo y cerró los ojos. Minutos después los dos dormían profundamente.


End file.
